1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to extraction apparatuses for preparing beverages or the like from an extraction material, for example ground coffee, contained in a capsule and, more particularly, to a brewing module for an extraction apparatus and also to an extraction apparatus with such a brewing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Extraction apparatuses for preparing beverages or the like from an extraction material present in a portion pack are known, for example, as coffee or espresso machines. In many corresponding systems, the portion packs are formed as capsules in which the extraction material is, for example, sealed in an airtight manner. For the extraction, the capsule is pierced, for example on two mutually opposite sides. On the first side, an extraction liquid—generally hot water—is then introduced. On the second side, the extraction product is discharged from the capsule. This takes place in what is referred to as a brewing module. Such a brewing module has a brewing chamber in which the capsule is accommodated. Brewing modules in which the capsule is placed into the brewing module and the brewing chamber is closed, for example, by way of an operating lever are particularly popular, wherein, on renewed opening of the brewing chamber after the brewing operation, the capsule is automatically removed from the brewing chamber and ejected into a capsule container. Such brewing modules with automatic capsule ejection are generally designed as horizontal brewing modules, i.e. the capsule is inserted from above, the closing of the brewing chamber involves a horizontal relative movement of two brewing chamber parts, the brewing liquid flows substantially horizontally, and the capsule container is formed below the brewing chamber.
The publications EP 1 721 553, EP 1 646 305, EP 1 495 702, WO 2008/004116 and WO 2008/014830 show examples of apparatuses with horizontal brewing chambers. All of the apparatuses are intended for capsules which are rotationally symmetrical about the horizontal axis. The capsule is placed into an intermediate position in which a peripheral collar of the capsule is held by holding devices specially provided for this purpose—for example, pivot arms arranged at the side of the capsule. The two brewing chamber parts are subsequently displaced relative to each other in order to push the capsule into a brewing chamber. As a result, the capsule is pushed from the intermediate position into a brewing position, with the connection between the holding devices and the collar also being released. After the brewing operation, the brewing chamber is opened, and the capsule—no longer held by the holding devices—drops into the capsule container.
Although some of the concepts in the above documents differ (horizontal displacement or tilting movement between first and second position, shape of the capsule, etc.), a common feature of the documents is that the peripheral collar of the capsule and holding devices provided specially therefore are required for the holding in the intermediate position and/or the guiding into the ejection position. This has the disadvantage that there are few degrees of freedom in the configuration of the capsule; in addition, brewing chamber and holding and release mechanisms have to be configured in a relatively complicated and therefore elaborated manner.
WO 2005/060801, WO 2007/016977 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,554 present brewing modules in which the capsule is to be inserted into a capsule holder with a cavity, wherein the shape and volume of the cavity are precisely coordinated with the capsule. When the brewing chamber is closed, the capsule holder is pivoted, and a closure part is pressed against capsule holder and capsule, with the capsule being pierced. Also in these solutions, the peripheral collar of the capsule and the cup shape thereof have a central function. The collar is imperative for sealing of the injection side from the extraction side, and the cup shape is a prerequisite to the simple operability in the solutions. WO 2010/043451 also presents a brewing module in which the capsule, guided on the collar after being inserted, is held in an intermediate position.
WO 2010/118545 presents a brewing module which has a first brewing module part and a second brewing module part which is linearly displaceable relative to the first brewing module part, wherein the first brewing module part forms a capsule receptacle with a support and a lateral guide. The capsule is inserted before the brewing chamber is closed such that the capsule, guided by the lateral guide, rests directly on the support, wherein, after the brewing chamber is closed, the support and the lateral guide thereof form part of the brewing chamber; that is to say, the insertion takes place directly into a part of the brewing chamber. This solution has the advantage, inter alia, of permitting a very compact design with small displacement distances, that the capsule shape can be selected virtually as desired and that the peripheral collar of the capsule is optional and is not necessary. However, in the case of brewing systems which operate at high brewing pressure, suitable sealing systems which reliably prevent the brewing liquid introduced into the capsule from flowing past the capsule can be difficult to accommodate.
The document FR 2 723 524 presents a coffee machine for preparing coffee by way of “pods” (flat portion packages in which the extraction material is held in a water-permeable filter material and which do not have to be pierced). According to FR 2 723 524, after the insertion and before the closing of the brewing chamber, the pods are held by an element which can be tilted away. So that the pod remains in the designated upright position, the pod has to remain guided along the lateral collar until the brewing chamber closes. WO 95 17121 presents a comparable solution—likewise for pods—with a support element which is displaceable linearly in the axial direction.